The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise system that provides the user with either a mountable or an easily portable exercise assistance apparatus.
Some specialized exercise systems incorporate accessories to add strength and flexibility options and to expand a basic existing exercise program. Unfortunately, due to their bulk, many of these accessories are quite heavy, difficult to transport and often limit their use to a single bulky apparatus or fixed location in a fitness gym, which in turn limits the general utility and versatility of such exercise systems.